


Daedalus gifted me it all but I flew too close to the sun

by ValWasTaken



Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Thats literally every fic I write, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken
Summary: Dream didn’t think blowing up everything Tommy had was good enough. He’d blown Tommy’s stuff up before and it changed nothing. His eyes landed on Tommy’s wings.
Series: Protective SBI Stories (unconnected) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071059
Comments: 23
Kudos: 431





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : I don’t know much about birds.. so I dunno if I said stuff that’s just plain wrong? If I did oops lol.
> 
> CW : Dream hurts Tommy’s wings badly if you couldn’t tell that was what the summary implied, it’s not very graphic but I figured I’d say that.
> 
> Swearing too

Tommy was born with a pair of golden wings. They were similar to his dad’s wings, long and fluffy. Phil’s wings were a dark gray that absorbed sunlight while Tommy’s practically glowed. His dad had been so proud when Tommy was born with wings. He loved his twin sons who were pig hybrids, of course, but the amount of pride that filled him when he saw his sons’s small golden wings for the first time was indescribable. Phil taught Tommy how to fly shortly after the boy had learned to walk. Tommy was eager to learn. After he did all he wanted to do was spend his days soaring in the sky above everything. Usually he did.

When Wilbur took Tommy to the Dream SMP, at age 10, he didn’t fly as much. Tubbo couldn’t fly and he didn’t want to leave his best friend alone. So he stayed on the ground. His wings were helpful during the revolution, having someone that could fly gave them the upper hand in moments of combat. Until Dream shot his wing with poison arrow at least. It was the first time Tommy ever injured his wings. The pain was horrible and with no one who knew how to heal it, no one else on the server had wings, flying became difficult for months. It was only shortly after the revolution and L’Manberg gaining independence when it fully healed.   
  


Quackity joined the server and suddenly Tommy wasn’t alone. The two flew through the sky together, they even carried Tubbo between them once cheering the whole way. And then the election happen. Wilbur and Tommy were exiled, and they ended up deep underground. Tommy longed for the skies. The next time he used his wings was Tubbo’s execution. When Techno shot Tubbo he dove off the building, jacket falling off and his wings spread wide giving him the ability to glide down in front of his friend. The audience watched with wide eyed.   
  


In Pogtopia Tommy would shield Tubbo with his wings whenever Technoblade came into the room. He did again when Schlatt, who was drunk and yelling of betrayal, turned his attention to Tubbo in the caravan. Tommy constantly protected Tubbo when he saw fit. He assumed Tubbo would do the same for him. The older boy didn’t have wings, sure, but Tommy had thought if he was ever in trouble he could count on Tubbo to help him. A naive assumption he would later learn.   
  


Tommy flew again frequently in his exile. With nothing better to do he’d build towers and jump off them letting the wind swirl around him before opening his wings. It was amazing. Doing this almost made him feel better about being alone. Ghostbur joined him too sometimes. He’d cheer Tommy on from the ground.   
  


His wings were a part of him. They were something he thought he’d always have. When they started L’Manberg he knew there was a chance of losing the war. When Wilbur went on crazed rants of blowing it up he knew there was a chance of losing his home. When Dream stopped into his camp every few days, TNT in hand, he knew his armor and weapons would be destroyed. He didn’t know his wings could be taken too.   
  


Dream blew up his home after finding the chests. The masked man ranted about Tommy betraying his trust. Tommy curled in on himself as Dream screamed, wings in a slighty defensive stance. Dream didn’t think blowing up everything Tommy had was good enough. He’d blown Tommy’s stuff up before and it changed nothing. His eyes landed on Tommy’s wings.

  
  


  
  


He’d pinned Tommy to the ground and slowly yanked out feathers. It wasn’t just removing the boy’s wings that was the punishment, it was the experience. The pain would teach a greater lesson. One he wouldn’t fucking forget. He realistically could have cut the wings off quickly and left. It wouldn’t have been as satisfying as watching Tommy sob and beg beneath his foot. The annoying little bug that never listened.   
  


Most of the feathers didn’t even bleed when Dream ripped them away but the process was painful. Tommy tried his best to get away from Dream, to convince him to stop but nothing worked. When he finished tearing the feathers out he stood. Tommy thought he was done but then Dream pulled out his sword. Tommy’s featherless wing was yanked up before he could react and in one fluid swipe he cut it clean off where it attached to his back. Tommy let out a loud piercing scream at the action. Dream smiled sadistically under the mask. Tommy jerked away from Dream and struggled to get up but was pinned down by Dream’s boot on his back. Dream lifted his foot and Tommy rose slighty before he slammed it back down. Right where the wing used to be. Tommy screamed again. Dream removed the other wing and Tommy passed out. 

He woke up hours later still on the ground. The sand stuck to his face as he sat up and he wiped it off. A sharp pain blossomed in his back and he fell back onto his stomach. Reality set in. Dream _cut off his wings._ He sobbed. His wings were the one thing he had left.   
  


“Tommy?” A soft voice called from behind him.

He turned his head and spotted Ghostbur a few feet away. The ghost drifted over to him frowning slightly. “What happened?” He asked. Tears fell from his eyes without his permission and he violently sobbed. Tommy wasn’t sure what was worse the pain in his back or the realization his wings were gone. They wouldn’t come back either. If Tommy had another life left respawning could bring them back, but he was on his last life. “You need help?” Ghostbur asked his head tilted innocently. He didn’t understand the situation. Tommy nodded and Ghostbur smiled. “I can get help. Wait here” 

The ghost turned and went in the other direction. “Wait-“ Tommy called out reaching his hand towards the retreating ghost. He stumbled forward before falling on his face. His limbs felt heavy. Tommy lost consciousness again. Far ahead in the snow Wilbur walked up the stairs of a cabin and knocked on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to come out lol

Phil had been visiting when Ghostbur knocked on the cabin door. Techno looked up from his book, seconds from getting up to answer, when Ghostbur phased through the door. Why he knocked when he just let himself in Techno would never understand. “Hey son” Phil said from his spot in the kitchen. Ghostbur made his way to Phil’s side. “I need help” he said.

Techno closed his book and stood up. “With what?” He asked. Ghostbur turned to his twin. “Well actually no.” He tapped his chin like he was thinking. Techno raised an eyebrow. “No?” Ghostbur’s face lite up as he seemingly remembered “Tommy needs help that’s right. He asked me to get help” Techno scoffed and put his book on the shelf. Phil frowned and set his spoon down, abandoning his soup. “Tommy wanted help from us?” He asked. Last time either of them had seen Tommy they weren’t on the greatest terms. He yelled at Techno and told him to fuck off. Why would he want their help?

“Well” Ghostbur played with the blue in his hand nervously. “He didn’t ask for your help. Just help. He is injured I think” Phil’s wings straightened out at that. “Injured? How badly?” He was already putting on his coat and hat. Techno stood frozen in the living room unsure of what to do. “I don’t remember” Ghostbur admitted. “Techno, c’mon mate we have to help Tommy.” Phil walked to the door. Techno hesitantly slipped on his cloak and followed. “Do we? Maybe this can be a learning moment. The kid needs it” he grunted. Phil turned to him with a dark look in his eye that made Techno’s protests die. Technoblade, the bloodthirsty anarchist he was, could easily be silenced from one stern look from Phil. His brothers could too.

They walked towards the place Tommy was exiled to. Phil had been silent the whole time. While Techno usually opted to keeping quite it was uncharacteristic for Phil. The journey was filled with Ghostbur’s babbling. When the first thing Techno saw was a crater instead of Tommy’s tent he frowned slightly. Worry pooled in stomach. He acted like he didn’t care about Tommy but he did. He just didn’t show it outwardly. Tommy was his younger brother, how could he not? Techno spotted Tommy in the sand. His heart dropped as he noticed the blood and familiar golden feathers that pooled around him. Phil must have spotted him too and he instantly flew over. Techno approached slowly watching Phil pull an unconscious Tommy into his arms. A wingless unconscious Tommy into his arms. Techno’s blood ran cold.

Phil’s hand touched Tommy’s back gently. Tommy’s shirt was torn slightly. Where his wings were supposed to connect to his back were two bloodied stubs. Horror washed over Phil’s features as he stared down at his son’s back. Techno’s hands curled into fists that turned his knuckles white. The voices talked faster than usual. _TommyEHelpBloodfortheBloodGodTommyDadzaTommy_ _hurtProtectEHelpTommyhurtBrotherTechnobladeBloodDadzaTommyHelpE_

It took all of Techno’s willpower to not go on a rampage. Ghostbur floated hesitantly next to Phil and Tommy. “He was awake when I saw him. Is he okay?” Techno wanted to scream. Obviously not. His baby brother was missing his wings! It was not okay. He was angered by Ghostbur’s obliviousness. “No” Phil admitted as he stood with Tommy in his arms. Phil may be old but he wasn’t weak. Tommy was also skinny, skinnier than he should be, so he had no problem picking up his youngest son.

They made their way back to cabin silently. Ghostbur watched with sad eyes, mumbling incoherently on occasion but no longer spoke a lot during their travel. Techno wasn’t sure if he should be glad or not. Ghostbur’s constant talking had been annoying on the walk over, but he also wished he had something to focus on. Something to think about that wasn’t his younger brother possibly dying in their dad’s arms. His brother who was missing his wings, which was the equivalent of losing your arms or legs.

He didn’t want to think about the way guilt crept up his spine. He couldn’t help but feel bad. Was this partially his fault for leaving Tommy alone during his exile? The voices were also unbearable chanting for blood. They mostly wanted blood of whoever hurt Tommy. He wondered what it was like for Tommy to lose his wings. He also saw the way the scattered feathers surrounded him. Torn from the wings. Technoblade agreed with the voices and decided one way or another blood would be spilt. 

They made it into the cabin and Phil instantly set Tommy down on his bed. He turned Tommy onto his stomach and examined the wound. It had scabbed over and luckily hadn’t been infected. If they hadn't arrived when they did.. Phil had no desire to even think about burying another son. 

They poorer a healing potion over the wound and the flesh healed itself, turning into small scarred over wound. They wrapped it in a bandage just to be safe. Healing potions were meant to fix you, to undo the wound you were given. There was no fixing this. Tears filled Phil’s eyes as he stared at his son. “Dad-“ techno stared but Phil just buried his head in his hands. “I failed him Tech, I failed Tommy. Just like I failed Wilbur. Why am I such a terrible father?” 

“You didn’t fail him-“ Techno started. Phil threw his arms up angrily. “He’s missing ‘is fucking wings Techno. His wings. Look at him.” He stared at his brother. His youngest brother. He was pale, skinny, covered in various small injuries, and most of all missing his wings. He felt guilty again. It must be the same way Phil felt. Techno put his hand on his dad’s back rather awkwardly. Comfort was never his strong suit. He opened his mouth unsure of what to say. Any of the terrible comfort he would have given cut short by a small voice from in front of them. “Dad?”


End file.
